The present invention relates to an instrument for measuring dilatation of cervix uteri during the first stage of labor.
It has been known to measure the dilatation of cervix uteri by inserting two fingers into the birth canal to bring them into contact with the edge of the orifice with the dilated cervix uteri and to evaluate the degree of dilatation manually. Such measurements were naturally not accurate. In accordance with my invention disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,902 an instrument was proposed for more accurate determination of the degree of dilatation of cervix uteri. This instrument has two elongated arms, two loops for introducing fingers, a scale and an indicating tip, and means for connecting the arms in the central region, so that fingers can be introduced into the loops and the arms are moved so that the fingers palpate the edge of the orifice while the indicating tip indicates the corresponding graduation mark of the scale. The measurements with this instrument are more accurate. It is believed that it is advisable to further improve the above described instrument.